Out of the Blue
by SourCandyLuv
Summary: Though, Hermione won't admit it, she has grown to like Draco ever he became her roommate. However, Hermione is tired of Draco's player ways and decides to invite Harry over as a guest to make Draco jealous.


**Out of the Blue**

Hermione sat on the couch of her flat, randomly flipping between the channels until she settled on watching the news. That was when the door slammed open to reveal Draco and some busty blonde haired bimbo in a really short gold dress and stilettos. She stopped smiling when she saw Hermione staring at them from the couch.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing at Hermione.

"Oh, that's just my flat mate." Draco put his arm around the woman's waist. "Hermione, this is Sherry. And I see you're dateless again," he said with a smirk.

Hermione turned off the t.v. with a huff. "I was just going to turn in. Good night, Malfoy."

"Oh, yes I intend to make it a very good night." Draco squeezed Sherry's arse, making her laugh.

"Draco, you're so naughty. I thought you were going to show me around the apartment."

"I will...but I thought I'd show you my bedroom first."

Sherry smirked as she leaned in to kiss him. "I like the way you think," she purred.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she went to her room. She turned on a lamp and grabbed her favorite book. She flipped it to the chapter she had left off of. That was when she heard the headboard on the opposite side of the wall knock against the wall.

"Oh yeah...mmm...your tongue feels amazing. You sure know...what you're doing," Sherry panted.

"I'm just getting started, baby. I'll have you screaming my name soon."

Hermione glared at her wall. Every single night since Draco had moved in a month ago, he hadn't failed to bring over a new slut to shag. She wasn't sure if she was annoyed at him bringing over so many girls or the fact that it had been nearly a whole week since she had been laid herself. She grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand and called Harry. Hermione smiled when he picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"What're you doing?" Hermione asked in a sultry manner.

"Not much. Just got out of the shower."

Hermione licked her lips. "Oh, really? So right now you're talking to me completely naked?"

Harry laughed lightly. "Yeah, pretty much. What's up, Hermione?"

"Nothing I'm just really bored at the flat...and horny."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, obviously interested. "What are you wearing?"

"A tight little tank top that exposes my cleavage and belly button and really, really short shorts."

"Mmm...wish I could see."

"You should come over, Harry." Hermione squeezed her legs together to relieve some of the friction. "I'll show you a good time."

"...Be right over."

Hermione could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Good. I'll be waiting."

She squeezed her legs together when she heard moans coming from Draco's room along with flesh smacking together.

"Right there, baby! Right there! Ohhh, fuck! Mmm...so good. So fucking good!"

Hermione started masturbating to the sounds of Draco and Sherry fucking, imagining it was her under Malfoy instead. A few minutes later her door opened and revealed a smirking Harry, shutting the door behind him.

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

Hermione matched his smirk. "Drop your towel and I'll show you."

Harry did as she told him, letting his towel pool around his feet. Hermione walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. She moaned as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. His hands started wandering down her body and soon Hermione's hands did the same. She started stroking his long, hard dick slowly. Harry all but shoved her onto her bed, quickly climbing on top of her, kissing along her jaw line and neck. Hermione laughed lightly as Harry started massaging one of her breasts through her blouse before moving his other one into her shorts and panties. They groaned in unison as Harry stuck one long finger in her pussy.

"Fuck, you are so wet." Harry leaned down to kiss her as he curled his finger inside of her. "What were you thinking about that got you this wet, hmm?" he asked, nibbling her ear.

Hermione's breath came out in short pants as she writhed against his finger, eyes rolling into the back of her head when he added an extra.

"I was masturbating...to Draco fucking some...bimbo in the next room."

"Naughty girl."

"Oh, the naughtiest." Hermione smirked. "But now you and your cock are here to help me."

Harry grinned. "The last time we did this must have been six months ago." He removed his hand from her panties and brought his fingers up to Hermione to lick.

Hermione held onto his hand, sucking hard and sensually on his fingers, never removing her eyes from his.

"Yeah, it was the night you and Ginny broke up. We were drunk."

Harry smirked. "Not that drunk. Remember all the naughty things we did to each other?"

"Mhmm." Hermione flipped him onto his back, grinding her clothed crotch against Harry's dick, making him groan. "You stuck your dick in all my holes for hours. You fucked me good and hard in every position imaginable in every room of your house, including the balcony. One of your neighbors saw us that night."

Harry gave her a deadpanned look, running his hands up and down her curves. "Hermione, I think the entire neighborhood must have heard us."

Hermione giggled. "It was definitely a very memorable night." She leaned down to trace her tongue teasingly against Harry's lips. "Why didn't we do that again sooner?"

"I guess because we're best friends." Harry started massaging her breasts as Hermione continued to dry hump him.

"Sex doesn't have to complicate anything," Hermione whispered above his lips. She gave him a slow, sensual kiss before kissing down his neck and chest, pausing when she got to his crotch. "Friends help friends, after all."

Harry smirked. "You're right. And you were a particularly good_ friend_ the night of the break up."

Hermione licked a long hot trail up Harry's dick, kissing the tip of it. He groaned at this, loving the way Hermione played with his balls as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock slowly.

"You fucking little tease," he said, tossing his head back as Hermione started stroking his cock fiercely. "Ugh...put it in your mouth, baby. Please."

Hermione grinned at him before devouring his cock in one swallow, moaning as she deepthroated him. She stroked the base while other hand continued to squeeze and caress his balls.

"Mmm...you're so big. You taste sooo fucking good," she said in between brief pauses.

She licked his dick eagerly before swallowing him up again with her mouth. Harry moaned, tossing his head back in pleasure. He grabbed both sides of Hermione's head and forced her down on him as he bucked his hips against her mouth.

"Fucking hell! Ugh...mmm you like that, huh? Ahh, you like that big cock fucking your mouth, don't you?"

Hermione couldn't answer back with her mouth full of cock, merely moaning in response as she continued to suck Harry's cock.

"You're such a filthy little whore," Harry said. "Take that big fat cock, take all of it!"

When Hermione smirked at him and purposely went slowly, Harry growled and pushed her off so that she was lying on her back. Harry was kneeling with his legs on either side of Hermione's head and started stuffing his cock down her throat roughly. He grabbed her head as he kept her in place, never faltering in his pace. Hermione moaned against his cock. She loved it when a man took control. She squeezed his balls as his dick constantly slid hard and fast down her throat.

"I always thought you..." Harry panted. "Had both a smart...and a dirty mouth. A mouth made for cock sucking."

Hermione moaned loudly at this, grabbing his ass as he continued to plunge his cock inside of her mouth. Harry groaned before pulling out, slapping his cock gently against her cheek before tracing it along her jawline, leaving lines of cum on Hermione's face. She eagerly lapped up the precum on Harry's dick, firmly gripping the base of it.

"Stop. Stop," Harry choked out, moving Hermione's head away. "If I'm gonna cum, it's gonna be inside your pussy."

Hermione smirked. "Couldn't agree more." Harry got off of her and pulled her up so that she was kneeling on the bed. He kissed her fiercely, pulling away briefly to remove her tank top and bra. "You are so fucking gorgeous. We should have done this a lot sooner."

"I'll say." Hermione quickly kicked off her shorts, leaving herself completely bare. She laid down on her back and spread her legs, placing a hand on her breast, tweaking the nipple. "Fuck me," she said wantonly."

"With pleasure." Harry lined his cock up in front of Hermione's entrance, leaning his hands on both sides of Hermione's head before plunging inside of her. "Fuck, your pussy is fantastic!"

Hermione smirked as she listened to the moaning stop next door and Sherry ask why Draco had stopped. "Harry! Oh, Harry! Mmm...fuck yeah, pound that pussy!" She wrapped her legs around Harry's waist as he drilled into her. She threw her head back as Harry started sucking on her neck, digging her nails into his back as he did so. "Oh yeeeah! That feels so good!"

Hermione turned away from Harry so he wouldn't see her rolling her eyes. Draco and Sherry had started fucking again and she was louder than ever. Draco was literally trying to compete with Harry and Hermione. Harry paused his thrusts, making Hermione look up at him in wonder.

"No, don't stop!" she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Harry looked uncertain. "But Malfoy and that chit...I don't know, Hermione, I'd prefer to fuck you somewhere where it's just the two of us."

Hermione pulled his head down to smash her lips against his hungrily. He kissed her back just as fiercely before Hermione pulled away.

"Please...I need you," Hermione panted, running her hands up and down his back. "Right now."

"No need to tell me twice," Harry murmured before lifting both of her legs onto his shoulders, before proceeding to pound the fuck out of Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes in ecstasy as her hands grasped the sheets around her.

"Merlin! Your cock is amazing! It's so fucking huge! Oh yeah, baby, give it to me!"

Harry smirked. "Tell me who's my whore?"

"I am! I'm your horny little slut! Fuck me harder!" Hermione cried out, thrusting her hips constantly against Harry's.

Harry grinned as he sped up, spreading her legs even wider. He leaned down to suck on her breasts, alternating between both.

Hermione moaned as she held Harry's head to her chest. "Oh, baby, you're amazing! Harder! Harder," she begged.

"Tell me how bad you want me," Harry growled, swiveling his hips as they smacked against hers.

"So bad! Ugh ahhh mmm...ugh so so bad!" Hermione choked out as Harry circled his tongue around her nipple before biting down on it. "Never stop fucking me!"

"Not good enough!" Harry said, practically fucking her into the mattress.

Hermione screamed with pleasure as she reached out to pull his face to hers but Harry pulled away. Harry held both of her wrists in one hand, pulling one of her legs down from his shoulder to wrap it around his waist. Hermione was amazed how deep this position let him go inside of her. She smirked up at Harry, absolutely loving how domineering he was in bed.

"Tell me how bad you want me," Harry repeated, giving one particular rough thrust inside of her that was a mix of pain and pleasure.

"I want you so bad I get wet thinking about the first time we fucked," Hermione said, licking her lips. "I want you so bad I've masturbated on occasion to that memory. I want you so bad to the point where I've dreamed of being your little sex slave."

"Mmm...I like the sound of that idea." Harry smirked.

"I want to touch you." Hermione whimpered, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Where?" Harry breathed.

"Everywhere."

Harry grinned. "I'm only to happy to oblige my dear friend."

He let go of her wrists and Hermione didn't hesitate to flip them over so that she was on top. Harry smiled up at her as she grinded down on him, throwing her head back and arching her back, moaning like crazy.

"You are so fucking sexy," Harry said, running his hands up her waist to cup her breasts. "You look like a goddess."

Hermione smiled, placing her hands over his as she bounced on his giant cock.

"You sure know what to say to a woman. Ginny was a fool to let you and your wonderfully delicious cock go," Hermione said, panting as she rode Harry fast.

"You have the perfect tits, the perfect pussy and the most perfect ass, Hermione." Harry groaned, tossing his head back. He started thrusting furiously up into Hermione's pussy, meeting all of her downward thrusts "Speaking of your perfect ass, I can't wait until I pound into it."

"Will you cum inside me?" Hermione sighed, leaning her hands on Harry's chest for leverage.

"Yes, anything you want." Harry gripped Hermione's hips as he massaged her ass. He smirked at her and one of fingers wandered in between her ass cheeks and shoved itself into her hole.

Hermione moaned as she rode Harry faster. "Fuck! That feels so good! So fucking good! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried out.

"You're such a slut, Hermione and I love you for it." Harry met Hermione thrust for thrust, his hands roughly massaging her breast as his finger mercilessly attacked her asshole. "You will not cum until I tell you to."

"Al-alright," Hermione agreed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Harry, how the fuck are you this good? Oh shit! Fuck! Right there! Right there!"

Harry smirked. "I'm only this good when I have a partner that's on my level." He pulled his finger out of Hermione's ass, making her mewl. He brought it up to her lips. "Taste yourself."

Hermione licked and sucked every last drop from her finger, the sight making Harry want to shoot his load inside of her right there and then. But he wanted to make this last as long as he could. He suddenly pushed Hermione off of him and flipped her so that she was lying on her front.

"On your fucking knees," Harry demanded.

Hermione did as she was told, spreading her legs wide open and holding her ass cheeks apart.

"Please, please put your dick in," she begged. "I need that long, hard cock ramming into me hard."

Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on each of her ass cheeks before smiling at Hermione. He grabbed his cock and placed it up to Hermione's puckered hole. He sighed in content when he slid it all the way inside. He started moving slowly, almost teasingly. Hermione glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Harder, Harry. I need you to fuck me hard!"

Harry raised one knee up as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, thrusting mercilessly into her ass. Hermione let out moan after moan, pushing back against his cock every now and then.

* * *

Draco's arms were crossed behind his head as he listened to Harry and Hermione fucking each others' brains out. His disgruntled frown disappeared when he felt Sherry deepthroating him. He glanced down to see her sucking hard at his dick like a hungry animal. He placed his hand on Sherry's blonde head, caressing it for a moment before pushing her down even deeper onto his cock. Draco closed his eyes, imagining it was Hermione sucking him off. It went on like this for a few minutes until he heard Sherry calling his name a few moments after she had stopped.

"And I thought _we_ were loud," Sherry said, crawling up Draco's body. "I don't know Hermione but I've heard of her. People talk about whata lady she is."

"Hardly a lady," Draco scoffed, thinking about all the times during the whole month that they had lived together of how provocatively Hermione dressed around him. He smirked as he held Sherry's hips, leaning forward to suck her breasts. Sherry sighed as she tossed her head back, her red lips quivering under his masterful tongue and hands. "Though, you're no angel yourself."

Sherry moaned as she rubbed her wet crotch against Draco's dick. "I can be anything you want me to be baby," she said in a sultry voice, rotating and grinding her hips against Draco's cock.

"Good slut." Draco pulled her down by the neck and kissed her hungrily, groaning in her mouth when he felt his cock slide right into Sherry's pussy. "Now fuck yourself on my cock."

Draco's arms crossed behind his head once more as he watched the eager woman ride him like a wanton whore. He hummed lightly as Sherry gently scraped her nails across his chest. He watched every expression of pleasure flickering across Sherry's face as well as the sweat dripping down her bouncing breasts and perfectly flat stomach. Sherry had proved to be one good fuck. He had picked her up at a local wizard club. Draco had felt her undressing him with her eyes the moment he entered the club. He went to buy himself a drink and she joined him, making small talk. Draco had bought her a drink and halfway into their conversation, he told her to stop with the small talk and come back with him to his apartment. Sherry's eyes had lit up and had quickly agreed, letting Draco Apparate her from the club to his flat. He had done it with every intention of making Hermione jealous and it had worked...until she had decided to call Harry up.

At this, Draco growled and flipped them over so that Sherry was beneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he fucked her deeply. She tried to kiss him but Draco evaded her kiss and proceeded to fuck her as hard as he could.

"Oh, baby! Mmm fuck me! Fuck me! Ohhh yeeeah! That feels amazing, baby! Faster! Faster!"

"I'll give you faster," Draco muttered, swiveling his hips and fucking Sherry so hard, his hips were almost a blur.

Sherry moaned loudly. "You're a fucking sex god!"

Draco smirked. "So I've been told. Harder?"

"Yes! Fuck yeah! Shit...mmm give me that big fucking cock! Pound the fuck out of me!" Sherry shouted, writhing against Draco.

Draco closed his eyes once more and once again he saw Hermione beneath him, her curly hair spread out against the white pillow, lustful brown eyes peering up at him, her plump, rosy lips just waiting to be kissed and bitten. He felt his orgasm coming and he panicked. Just thinking about Hermione worked him up. He wasn't going to last long. He spread Sherry's legs far a part, pumping into her purposefully. Draco suddenly pulled out of her much to Sherry's surprise and disappointment.

"On your knees, bitch and open your fucking mouth."

Sherry didn't hesitate to do as she was told, licking her lips and opening her mouth wide. Draco grabbed the back of her head as he wanked himself off. He groaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he sprayed cumshot after cumshot on Sherry's face. Whatever she didn't catch in her mouth, she licked off with her fingers.

Sherry smiled at him. "Delicious but I would have preferred for you to cum inside me. Come on, let's go again and this time, cum inside me."

Draco got off the bed and grabbed a long black robe off of the coatrack. "Haven't I made you cum plenty of times tonight? Listen, you were a good shag and all but I've grown tired of you. Grab your clothes and shoes. When I come back into this room, you had better already have Apparated somewhere else."

Sherry frowned softly. "But...I was hoping I could stay the night." She pouted, laying down on her back, arching her breasts up and skimming her fingers along her dripping cunt.

"You thought wrong." Draco grabbed her dress that had been haphazardly thrown onto a chair and tossed it at her. "Go home."

Without giving her a chance to say anything, Draco slammed his bedroom door shut and started making his way toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh, my god! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hermione screamed as Harry thrust hard into her ass. "Harder, Harry! Harder! Faster!"

Harry slapped her ass, moving his hips faster. "Like that? You like that?" He slapped her ass again.

"Yes I fucking love it! Mmm...ahhh yes...ugh ugh ugh more! I want more!"

Harry lifted one of her legs onto his arm, the position letting him go deeper inside of Hermione. His other hand skimmed her pussy before shoving two fingers inside of her.

"Harry, I'm close!" Hermione cried out. "I'm so close!"

"We have to cum at the same time." Harry grunted, moving frantically inside of Hermione. "Together...now."

Hermione screamed as she felt her cum drip down her legs at the same time that Harry had shot his load off into her ass. Harry let out a guttural growl before pulling out of Hermione and lying on his back. Hermione collapsed next to him, panting just as harshly as Harry. She laid her head down on his chest, humming pleasantly.

"That was great, Harry," she said, placing a kiss on his chest. "You are going to make one amazing fuck buddy."

Harry chuckled. "You were pretty great yourself."

Hermione smiled at him before rising into a sitting position. Harry grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"You're not going anywhere. We're not nearly finished," Harry stated.

Hermione giggled. "I'll be right back." She kissed Harry sensually, running a hand down his chest until she reached his cock. She started stroking it. "I'm just going to get us some champagne and maybe some strawberries." Hermione's tongue danced with Harry's for a long moment before pulling away again. She smirked as she looked at her hand stroking Harry's cock. "You just make sure to get yourself nice and hard for when I come back."

Harry looked smug. "Count on it."

Hermione grabbed a white silk bathrobe that ended at her knees, before leaving her room in search champagne.

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Draco at the kitchen counter pouring himself a tall glance of brandy. Draco turned to glance at her, arching an eyebrow before raising his glass in greeting.

"Hi," Hermione said, not knowing what else to say. "...How did your evening go?"

Draco snorted. "I'm sure you could hear how well it went just as good as I heard you getting it on with Potter in the next room," he muttered.

Hermione shrugged. "Did we bother you? she asked, walking around him to get to the wine cabinet.

"Let's see, my enemy in my flat fucking my other enemy. What do you think?" Draco asked sarcastically, taking a long swig of his drink.

Hermione paused as she looked at the selection of champagne. "What, are you jealous?"

"...And if I am?"

Hermione turned around to face Draco. "Why would you be jealous?"

Draco finished his drink and got up from his chair and now stood inches away from Hermione. She felt her heart speed up at their closeness. Draco's robe was mostly open, exposing the flesh of his chest and Hermione couldn't help but look longingly at it. Hermione quickly brought her gaze back to Draco's face.

"Why do you think?" Draco murmured. "Maybe because for the last month, you've been dressing so sexy. Maybe it's because I enjoy all the expressions you make when you're angry with me. Maybe it's because you're just so damn smart. Maybe it's because you make me laugh. Maybe...I just like you, OK?"

Hermione stared shocked at his confession. "You what?"

Draco glared at her. "Are you deaf, Granger? I don't like repeating myself?"

"You...like me?" Hermione stared incredulously. At this, Draco nodded curtly, not looking her in the eyes. Hermione smiled. "I like you too. A lot, actually."

Draco grinned. "Yeah?" He leaned in close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He frowned suddenly. "...Wait, don't tell me you really were trying to get me jealous."

"And if I was?" Hermione asked slyly, sliding one hand down his chest. Her eyes were hooded as her lips hovered inches from Draco's. "What are you gonna do about it?" she asked throatily.

Draco roughly grabbed Hermione's waist and set her down on the counter, quickly undoing the belt of her robe. Draco hungrily took in the sight before looking back up at Hermione's smug expression.

"I fucking hate the fact that Potter got to touch this before I did." Draco growled. "You're mine. Clear?"

"Crystal clear," Hermione said, shrugging out of her robe and tossing it to the floor. She wrapped her arms around Draco's head. "Just give me a second to ask Harry to go home."

"Sod him! You're not going anywhere." Draco leaned down, roughly slamming his mouth against Hermione. She moaned against his mouth, running her hands down his chest as he deepened the kiss.

When Draco pulled away, a string of saliva was between them. He gave her a naughty grin before positioning himself at her entrance.

"Shit...Potter left you so fucking loose."

Hermione grabbed his neck and pulled him down in a harsh kiss. "Don't talk about him. Just fuck me," she begged.

Draco smirked. "You never get enough, do you?"

He spread Hermione's legs wide at the ankle before pounding into Hermione. She cried out in pleasure, grabbing Draco's shoulders to keep herself from falling back.

"Your cock feels so good!" she moaned. "So fucking good!"

"That's right, baby. Worship my fucking cock. Come on, slut, take all of it."

Hermione bit her lip as she felt Draco's cock go deeper inside of her. Draco leaned forward to suck on her breasts. Hermione sighed as she held his head against her chest.

"Your pussy feels incredible," Draco murmured against Hermione's breasts, never slowing down in his thrusts. "I'm gonna fucking ravage all three of your holes tonight, baby."

"Yes, please," Hermione begged, arching her hips up and slamming them against Draco's, finding it hard to keep up with him. "I love you inside of me."

Just as Draco was about to turn Hermione around to fuck her from behind, Hermione's bedroom door opened, revealing a stark naked Harry. His extremely erect dick bounced as he walked.

"Hermione, what the fuck is taking so-" Harry paused when he saw Draco and Hermione's position on the counter.

Hermione gave Harry a meek, apologetic look. "Sorry for the wait. You see Draco and I..." Just as she was about to tell Harry the news and ask him to leave, she suddenly got another idea. A brilliant idea. "Oh, boys...how would you feel about a threesome?"

Both Draco and Harry stared at Hermione in surprise as she walked by them, completely naked toward Draco's room, swaying her hips sensually. She glanced at them over her shoulder.

"You have no idea how horny it makes me thinking about both of you fucking me at the same time," Hermione sighed, looking in Draco's direction. She then glanced at Harry. "Friends help friends, remember?" she purred. "If you both decide to join me, I'll be in bed touching myself."

Hermione went into Draco's room and closed the door. Draco and Harry looked at each other before sighing.

"She has to have her way," Harry said, grinning. "What Hermione wants, she gets. That's what's so sexy about her."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Ever been in a threesome, Potter?"

"A few times," Harry admitted. "You?"

"Yeah but never with an enemy," Draco said, giving Harry a pointed lool.

"We don't have to be enemies. We're not in school anymore," Harry pointed out. "Plus there is one very naked woman in your bedroom hungry for both our cocks. Surely, we can put our differences aside to please her, don't you think?"

Draco looked indecisive for a long moment until he heard Hermione's moans coming from his bedroom, making him instantly hard again.

"...Alright, just this once."

Harry grinned. "Then it's settled."

**A/N: PLZ R/R if you want more delicious smutty fics.**


End file.
